Percy Jackson and the Twelve Labors
by cherokee94
Summary: Percy must undertake the fabled 12 Labors, the only way to defeat Prometheus in time. When new friends and old enemies arrive, Percy is confronted further. Will he defeat Prometheus before he breaks through the mist, allowing chaos to rule the earth?
1. Chapter 1

**IM BACK! I know I promised this to you guys like two months ago, and I'm really sorry, so here it goes! I decided to get started because I was outraged when I read the preview of The Last Olympian. Rachel kisses Percy! I'm a Percabeth fan so I hated that… R&R.**

"Percy!" Annabeth called from the kitchen "Do you want a drink?" I got up and came into the kitchen of the 2 room apartment Annabeth and I was sharing.

"I'll take a coke " I said grabbing a glass. I leaned down and kissed her. "We need to get our stuff packed for the trip to camp tomorrow." You see, my best friend Grover was getting married tomorrow, to a wood nymph called Juniper. My job being the best man, and Annabeth's being the Maid Of Honor had both of us nervous. Somehow, Grover didn't seem nervous at all when we talked to him. Unfortunately for me, I had only two more days of rest until I had to undertake my most important mission yet.

"I know." She sighed "I don't know why Grover doesn't have cold feet. It's the biggest decision he's ever made" She flopped down on the couch, and I flopped down right next to her. She leaned her head on my shoulder and sighed again. "I can't believe you have to go on this mission now. Even an experienced swordsman like you will have trouble with it. The last person to take this mission was Hercules!"

"I know you're worried about it" I said "However, this is something I have to do. If I had gotten my father to give me the trident sooner, none of this would have happened. I know I have some enemies amongst the gods. But if I do these favors, It could unite them with me, as well as helping me fight Prometheus."

"Well, as long as you know what you're doing" Annabeth sighed for a third time. She then drifted to sleep. I stared at the clock. It was 8:oo Pm. I drifted slowly off to sleep as well.

_I ran through the maze of hallways as I heard the screams of a girl. 'Annabeth!' I thought. I increased my speed and sprinted down the hallway. I reached an open room and saw a man hooded in black with blades sprouting from his elbows and under his wrist with two long knives strapped to his waist. They glinted gold and silver and seemed familiar. Beneath him Annabeth was on the ground trying to crawl away from him. He picked her up his wrist blade extended. He plunged it into her stomach and she fell silent. The tall man turned and I could see his faint smile in the torch light. _

'_Percy, you've arrived. Finally a challenge worth my new body.' He lifted up the hood. It was… Luke!?_

I woke up with a start in a cold sweat. I looked at the clock. It read 12:00. Annabeth looked up groggily. 'Thank the gods' I thought.

"What is it?" Annabeth asked sleepily.

"Just a dream" I whispered "Just a dream"


	2. The Wedding

**Alright, Second Chapter. I really expected a lot of reviews… I got about 40 for my last book…. So, I'm starting a new thing. I will update Twice a week, Wednesday and Friday. Well, as Many who have read my first story, it didn't quite fit with the Latest book… My Update tomorrow will be the revised and edited version of The Trident Of Power! Lucky You, not only two updated chapters, but an entire updated story!**

It was 6:00 when my alarm buzzed to wake me up. It was Hard to move Annabeth's head off my shoulder without waking her. As a result of her days on the run with Luke and Thalia, she was always on alert. She mumbled and rolled over, but luckily she didn't wake up. I walked silently across the room and grabbed some coffee. I silently padded over to the balcony, opened the door, and took a sip from the steaming hot cup.

"I can't believe today is Grover's wedding day." A voice said behind me. I turned to see the sleepy face of Annabeth. I passed her the cup of coffee. She took a long sip.

"I was being quite to try not to wake you up" I said sheepishly. She grinned.

"Seaweed Brain, you're never quiet" She said shoving me lightly.

"Well, Good Morning anyways" I said, Kissing her gently. "We have to leave in an hour and a half. My being the best man and your being the maid of honor means we have to be there early." By the time we were both ready it was 7:15, and we left a little early. Of course, with New York traffic we had to speed a little bit on the country road leading to the camp. When we pulled up to camp, Grover and the rest of the council of cloven elders were waiting for us.

"Thanks for arriving when you did" Grover said "Annabeth needs to hurry up, Juniper is freaking out." Annabeth went and followed a dryad bridesmaid to Junipers tent near where they were getting married on the beach.

"Today's the big day man!" I said excitedly, Patting Grover on the back. "Are you nervous?" Grover bleated.

"Perrrcy, why would I be nervous if I was sure everything was going to work out?" Grover said with a smile. I clapped him on the back a couple more times and we walked down Half- Blood hill. As we arrived at the Open Pavilion over-looking the beach where they would be married, Dryads, relatives of Juniper's and Unrelated, bustled around preparing things. On the other side he saw Grover's family and extended family chatting with the dryads and the Council of Cloven Elders. Grover and Percy took their places as a reed pipe announced Juniper's arrival. A reed pipe symphony played here comes the bride. Grover began whistling and Juniper glared at him.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two in marriage…" Silenus started. It was customary to have a Council member conduct services. The rest of the speech was beautiful. I winked at Annabeth. She grinned and rolled her eyes. Finally it was near conclusion. "Do you, Grover Underwood, take juniper to be your lawfully wedded dryad?" Silenus asked

"I do" He Replied. Juniper grinned emphatically.

"And do you, Juniper, Take Grover to be your lawfully wedded Satyr?" Silenus asked once more

"I do" Juniper said gleefully. Grover grinned wider than I had seen him before.

"You May now kiss the bride." Silenus said, but Grover and juniper were moving towards each other before he finished the sentence. They kissed for a full minute, gaining some good wolf whistles from the crowd. They finally parted and ran down the aisle. I grabbed Annabeth, Pulled her to me and kissed her. Nico was the ring bearer, and he tried to grab the flower girls hand, and she let him.

"Nico's Girlfriend" Annabeth whispered. I couldn't believe the little guy had a girlfriend. I grabbed Annabeth's hand and we ran down the aisle after them. Chiron intercepted us.

"Percy, I need a word" He said quietly.

"Annabeth, go on ahead and get to the reception" I said.

"Percy" She said , her grey eyes full of worry. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, go" I said "I'll be there soon" I watched her stride down the Aisle and turned back to Chiron."Yes, sir?"

"Well, Percy, Something has come up, and we need your help with it." He said "All of the Satyrs are out on business, and we need your help"

"Well, what is it?" I asked

"We need your help picking up a certain half-blood" Chiron said slowly

"What? Babysitting? I'm one of your greatest warriors, if not the best, why am I on Repo duty?" I yelled, gaining some satyrs staring at us.

"Trust me Percy, this could help you on your trip for the blessings." He said "And also, guess his age"

"13?" I asked

"Wrong. 18" Chiron said with a smile, as if he already knew the response I was about to get.

"What!?" I yelled, which was hard, because I'm fairly sure my jaw was on the floor. "He's as old as I am, how is that possible?" Chiron kept smiling.

"That's part of the puzzle we need to figure out" He said "We need you to go there"

"Fine" I sighed. "Can I take Annabeth with me"

"Whatever you want" Chiron said "You can leave tomorrow.


	3. The Adult HalfBlood

**I feel like I need to explain a little bit. First, I know I promised an updated Trident, by Saturday, but I feel like I will release this chapter first, since it is bound to become my favorite. It will be include my first, fully developed character with an awesome background. So, I will release my Wednesday release, after this one, and then release Trident as Friday's release. So, onward:**

**I don't own PJO. **

Percy divulged the details to Annabeth on their 3 hour trip to the mountains where the adult Half-blood was located.

"What!? How could he be 18?" Annabeth practically yelled. I wanted to remind her that my '69 Z28 Camaro was not a very large car, and her yells were not dampened at all in the small space.

"Yes, it is confusing and he seems to heavily protected, or just damn lucky." I said. "I find it hard to believe that monsters haven't come after him yet. Monsters started coming after me when I was 12." Annabeth sat there listening to the motor growling as we tore up the road. We were heading about 80, and because of my new trick to manipulate the mist, no police saw us. We pulled up to the boarding school where the Half-blood was by nightfall. I looked into Annabeth's eyes and she looked back. We both started to get a little nostalgic. We thought back to the night we found Nico and Bianca. We had only been 14. This time it wasn't snowing, but the night air seemed to bring back memories. We were snapped out of the flashback by some student's footsteps by our car, because of my mist-morphing abilities, they didn't even blink as they walked by.

"I can still not believe how awesome the mist is" Annabeth sighed.

"You're the wise one... Should we leave the mist on for safety?" I asked. She grinned.

"Nah, Seaweed brain" She said, kissing me lightly. We trudged up to the main building on the dust y stone path. As we opened the door to the main building, we first noticed flocks of students heading toward a cafeteria. A band was setting up. A guitarist and lead singer started playing some warm up riffs. Several of the maybe 50 people went to go get drinks.

"Hello!" the lead singer said. He was about 6'1, with long brown hair that fell to his shoulders and parted in the middle. Me and Annabeth got drinks and headed over to watch for a second. So far, none of the people that we had seen looked overly godly.

"We're going to start off with our favorite song, 'The Black Parade' By My Chemical romance." He started singing and everyone seemed to be enthralled by the music. Even we were drawn in, but we had seen this type of thing before.

"Do you think he could be…?" I said, looking at Annabeth.

"… A son of Apollo." She finished. We watched for another thirty minutes until intermission and then walked up to the stage to catch the lead singer. So many people were in between us, congratulating him. We asked the drummer what the singer's name was.

"Leon" The Long haired kid with glasses said.

"Did somebody say my name?" He said as he walked over. He was wearing an Ecko shirt and some ratty jeans.

"Yeah, man, it was me. These guys were asking about you" The drummer said.

"Well, anything for a pretty face" He said, Grinning at Annabeth. She blushed. "You got a boyfriend?"

"She does." I growled, stepping in between them.

"Sorry, dude, my mistake" He said, giving me a smile. I let it slide. He didn't know anyways. "So what did you want to say?"

"We need to talk in private" I said.

"Alright, but get me a coke first." He said "If you don't mind." I just noticed that he had a slight British accent as if his grandparents were from there. I grimaced and motioned for Annabeth to follow me. I didn't want her to stay with him. Just in case.

I tried to jam the dollar bill into the machine to get the drink so we could talk to him already. It was going to be hard enough to convince him. Before I could get the coke, a scream rang out. On first look I thought that it was a bald man charging me, but then I saw that he was taller, more hairy, and he had sharp teeth and a blood lusty look in his eye. A laistrygonian. My new sword was not with me though. It was with Annabeth, in her bag. I ducked and prepared to dodge out of the way when a shot rang out. The thing sprouted a bullet hole in the very center of his forehead. He exploded into dust. I snapped my fingers. Everyone forgot what happened. When the dust cleared, Leon was standing on the stage with a smoking pistol. He was cleaning it off while I walked up.

"How...?" I asked

"Well, I have more talents then it seems. I…My Father… I never knew him. He and my mother …… She gave birth to me and then she only saw him twice. Once, when he gave her a bronze cradle for me, and once more to give me a birthday present. It was this gun. He told me that I was going to grow up to be a great Marksman and never miss.

Well, one day, one of these weird things showed up. He looked like a man, but he had a strange body and a spike throwing tail. That day I was going to a Shooting Competition. So far, I had been undefeated. He charged at the competition and I shot him three times. In the eyes and forehead. He didn't bleed though. He exploded into yellow dust. The People there saw nothing. They didn't even hear me shoot. But those bullets I had used…. They weren't normal. I had melted down the bronze cradle. I ran out of bullets practicing and the local ammo shop was closed. So, I had to melt something down. I had done it before. It was easy. I wasn't even taught how to do that. I just seemed to know. And then, another time, I was jumped by some upperclassmen. They tried to punch me, but I blocked everything, and I just decked them all in 3 punches. Total."

"We need to tell you something" Annabeth said. We laid the whole Demigod thing on him. Surprisingly, he took it well. He nodded along with the speech.

"I had always figured… My mother. She always talked about the Greeks, The monsters, the myths. She told me my father was very important. She kept ranting that he would come for us. One day, a church pastor called the Police on her for that. They said she was an unfit mother. They took me away from her. Now I know she isn't crazy. That's why I'm here in the first place" He said quietly. "Who are your Parents?" He asked

"My Father is Poseidon" I said "And Hers is Athena"

"The sea god and the god of strategy" He laughed "Don't they hate each other?"

"Yeah, we had to pull some strings…" I said. I was starting to like this guy. "We have to go to the camp where we're trained. It's called Camp Half-Blood. It's 3 Hours away."

"I think we should leave now" He said. "I think once we get there, we'll know more about me"

After we got to camp half blood it was around midnight. The camp was dark, but the big house was still open. Chiron saw us and ran out.

"Hello, Half-blood" He said. Mr. D ran out.

"Oh, great, another one." He sighed

"You're…" Leon said

"Yes, Dionysus, I'm currently serving a punishment, blah blah blah" He said "I'm going back to sleep"

"Well, we can put you through the routine Intro tomorrow morning. You will stay in the guest room for now." Chiron said. Annabeth and I went back to my cabin and went to sleep. The next morning at breakfast, Chiron introduced Leon. With the influx of new campers, the old ones didn't really acknowledge him. At least until, A Holographic image appeared over his head. Or images. The campers stopped and they're jaws dropped.

"How is that Possible…?" I asked. Floating above Leon's head were the symbols of Ares, Hephaestus, and the brightest was Apollo's. Leon had been claimed. 3 Times.


	4. We get an explanation

Alright! Im updating this time from notepad...for lack of a better writing system at the time..but onward! sorry for not updating in awhile, computer has been out of power, and i couldnt find a charger, coupled with laziness.

P.S. I know i promised trident soon, but i had a lot of misreferences in there. Due date on thet, IDK with my current final exam schedule. I don't own PJO or Dracula

The first thing we did was to call all of the Counselors to a meeting. We had so many new cabins, that we now had to stick three ping-pong tables end to end to accomadate all of the new old faces were all there. Jake mason, Clarisse, Me, Annabeth, Michael Yew,Nico,Katie Gardener, and Travis and Connor stoll were joined by new faces. A daughter of Hecate named Julia, and a son of Isis named John, and two children of Nemesis, twins, Emily and Jeremy. they bothe had black hair, and wore punk clothes. I had no idea what john could do, create rainbows? Also with us was a son of zeus, Joe. He was a sullen looking, half- japanese teen, with long black hair tied into a ponytail. At his sides he held wicked swords, katanas, with blades shaped like lightning bolts. around his neck he had his war mask. I should explain, this war mask was an anceient japanese Noh Mask with horns and curved long teeth, to make him look more fearsome on the battle field. Now, back to buisness. "How is it possible to be claimed three times?" I asked.

"And by three male gods." Julia said, kinda sticking her tongue out. I noticed she was holding hands with Nico under the table. She had been the flower girl at the wedding.

"My boy, you should explain a bit about your family" Chiron remarked. Leon looked at him funny. We all gestured for him to continue.

"Well, i kinda forgot to tell you that my family is kinda famous." He said, shuffeling his feet. "You remember the book Dracula?"

"Yeah." Clarisse grunted.

"Well, The main character, Jonathan Harker? He was my Great- Great-Grandfather." Leon said. The room was hushed.

"He was a son of Ares." Clarisse murmerd.

"That explains some of it" Annabeth remarked.

"He had a son as the book says, but he also had a daughter. Now everything about the vampire biting his wife is true. My Great Uncle succumbed to Vampirism and was killed by Jonathan. Bram Stoker was a good friend of my father's but he missed one important thing. My father always claimed that the vampire was a girl. and she called herself, the Empousa, Kelli." Annabeth and I exchanged glances. We knew who he was talking about. "now Jonathan's daughter was my great Grandmother. She is best known for disgracing the family, by having a one night stand with a man the rest of the family never knew, and later having a child, my Grandfather. According to her, he was a great handy man, and could fix anything. I now figure he was Hephaestus. He built the house that my mother lived in when she met him in America. My grand father was a fairly normal man. He worked at a law firm. He had 3 children. The Eldest, a girl, the middle child, a boy, and the youngest, another girl, and among other things, My Mother." He Paused, as if remeniscient. "Now my mother only knew my father for a short time. My grandparents met him, and they exchanged a few words in private, alone. My mother never knew what they talked about. When I was young, my mother told me greek myths, about one god in particular, Apollo. I now figure that he was my father." He finished.

"Well that explains everything." Chiron summed up. "Percy, i hate to delay your quest further, but i must. You, as one of our most senior campers, must introduce him to the gods."

"I'm fine with that." I said, slightly relieved. More time with Annabeth would be awesome. I winked at her. She blushed.

"Now, the matter comes to hand of where he should stay..." Chiron trailed off.

"With his warrior siblings!" Clarisse stood up and said.

"Oh no, i don't think so." Michael said, "His father is Apollo, he stays in our cabin!"

"You wanna go, punk?" Clarrise said, drawing her knife.

"Anytime, gorilla!" Michael said, drawing his bow from his back and pulling an arrow from the quiver.

"Not again" I grumbled.

"Stop it, both of you!" Joe yelled. They stopped and turned. It was the loudest we'd ever heard him speak. "If i am correct than this is one of the first times, if not THE first time this has happened. I propose this: He has Archery with Apollo, Swordsmanship with Ares, Arts and Crafts with Hephaestus, he rooms with Apollo, him being his father, Eats with Ares, and spends free time not at his cabin with Hephaestus." He then sat back down, leaving us all with our mouths open. Except Chiron.

"All in dissent?" Chiron sighed. no hands went up. "The proposed schedule is accepted then." and with that he trotted off. I went over to Joe.

"How did you figure that out?" I asked.

"I figured it would be a problem with the way that those two fight" He responded cooly. He walked away too. I jogged the 10 feet to Leon.

"I guess im gonna show you around then." I said. I gave him the normal tour: stables, arena, chariot track, dining hall, and finally the Archery range, where Michael Yew was Practicing.

"Sup Michael" I said.

"Hey Percy" He replied, his eyes never leaving the target. He shot one just wide of the center.

"SO you're the counselor, huh?" Leon asked "How do you become one of those anyways?"

"by being the longest surviving or by challenge" He replied.

"So, which one were you?" Leon asked

"Longest surviving" He said, turning away "You gotta point?"

"Yeah" Leon grinned "I'll challenge you for counselor position." Michael's jaw dropped. in fact, everyine's jaw dropped. it was his first day. nobody challenged on their first day. "3 shots, closest to the target wins. But i use my gun."

"Fine" Michael said, grinning. I couldn't help but wonder if he was overconfident. Michael lined up and hit one in the center, and then two in the center ring, a half inch from his first one, each. Leon looked calm and collected. He lined up closed one eye. and fired three times in succession.. This time, people's jaws dropped lower. There was only one bullet hole in the center of the target. Why? Because he hit all 3 shots in the very center of the target, right on top of each other. Michael, who was almost sure of his victory, got red in the face and slumped down on a log. "You win" He resigned.

"Sweet" Leon replied, and walked away like it was nothing. I could not wait to see what would happen at the solstice.


	5. The Solstice is Upon Us

**Okay guys! Guess who's back? It's me! I know, on my verrrry extended leave of absence from the world of PJO, I've learned a bit as a writer, and plan to put that learning to good use in completing the trilogy I had planned for my series. I'll probably continue with the once or twice every two weeks spiel. You have AP world history to thank. I've got some new Ideas for this, and have been working on some side novels on my own. I may eventually make a web page, but not today. today it's alllll about PJO baby. So here we go: (Ps:**

**You know what song makes me think about Percabeth? Show me what I'm looking for By Carolina Liar.) **

It would be a lie to say that the solstice, a long awaited day since Leo had arrived, came without much fanfare. There were so many whispers around the camp, it was hard to hear when one of the Stolls was going to prank you. Leo was the subject of most whispers, The newest of which claimed he was a spy. He was a little miffed at that one. I was too. I pride myself as a good judge of character. He found me at Breakfast that morning.

"Hey mate. Look, can you tell that Hermes camper I'm sorry I shot the arrow through his sweatshirt's hood while he was repairing that torch. I know how long it took them to get him down from the top of that cabin." He said, a little rushed and distracted.

"Sure, no problem" I replied. "Look, what's up? You seem a little worried." He looked at me funny. He was probably a little bewildered, as I have that effect on some people.

"I read that easily? I need to work on that" He murmured, sighing and rubbing his jaw a little. "I'm sorry man, I'm just tired. Losing sleep over the whole family issues and solstice stuff. It really gets to me. But what really bothers me is that I can't really connect to what's happening. I know what happened to you guys in a war. To go through all that and still have time for a new guy like me...It makes me feel a little guilty." I was stunned. His pouring all his sentiments on me was a little,.... unexpected. Annabeth was away for the day, getting early preparations with her campers set up. I took a chance.

"I could fill you in?" He gave a relieved grin.

"Sure." For the next two hours, we discussed aspects of the war: Tactics, strategy, formations, battles, and most importantly some of the mistakes we had made. That part made me think about Beckendorf. Which made me more than a little sad. I was only drawn from this conversation by my phone chiming for the second time, reminding me that I had practice with Joe. I apologized for my having to leave.

"We'll cover more of the details later I guess. See you later tonight at the meeting." I told him with a grin. I jogged off to the arena. A couple of first-years were whacking at dummies, a little pathetically I might add. I noticed from the color of their shirts were Nemesis campers. I'd have to show them some form later. As for now, I was late. I sprinted the last forty meters to Joe. He turned, the ever-present frown of disapproval on his face.

"Sorry I'm late" I panted. He raised an Eyebrow.

"Percy, Percy, Percy." He said shaking his head "When are you going to learn that sorry is sometimes not good enough?" I stared. He then let the frown turn up into a grin, and chuckled. I couldn't help but chuckle as well. Maybe ten more seconds of snickering occurred, before we were both on our backs on the ground, laughing like lunatics. Most everyone saw him as the up-tight, strict, and serious guy. We had a different relationship. He was just a new kid 3 years ago, right after the final battle when he showed up to camp. Bruised and battered from the Insane amount of running from monsters he had done, most deemed him emotionally un-stable, for he had spoken to no one since arriving. I took him under my wing, right after I saw him in his first swordsmanship practice. His blows had an elegance to them, I had never seen in a first year camper. It was only later I discovered his samurai heritage. It explained his speed with a blade and his pride. Like Annabeth, it was his flaw.

"Let's get started." He pulled out the two lightning shaped blades. I pulled out my new sword, Tsunami. He quickly thrust his sword as if to end the fight immediately. I twisted away and arced my sword at his head. He ducked and rolled to the side. I feinted a downward stab at his torso as he struggled up, and then followed up with a quick slash at his shoulder guard, hoping to put him on the ground. The deceptive move made one of the swords twitch downward to block the faint, but his other Katana blocked the slash. It's too bad he didn't see the spinning back-kick I put into his jaw. He would feel that later, like when I would help him off the ground in, oh say, 30 seconds. As predicted, he did need help off the ground. A lot of it. He would be fine with a little bit of ambrosia.

"Percy" A voice called to me as I helped him to the medics tent. By that point he had one foot in the door, and the Apollo camper in there would help him. I turned. Chiron stood Waiting.

"Yes, sir?" I replied

"Assemble the Campers. The Solstice is upon us."


End file.
